i cant make you love me again can i?
by iAmFabulous
Summary: Zeke is in love with Sharpay and is forever asking her out but she never accepts. She would have once said yes.. but after the Lava Springs talent show she changed her mind..why? Sharpay now has a new boyfriend and Zeke is jealous. So what does he do..
1. I will NOT date you!

**I cant make you love me again..can i?**

**Summary:**

**Zeke is in love with Sharpay and is forever asking her out but she never accepts. She would have once said yes.. but after the Lava Springs talent show she changed her mind..why?Sharpay now has a new boyfriend and Zeke is jealous. So what does he have planned to win her heart...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) But if u all give me money we could work together to BUY HSM...going once..twice...nope thought not...ahh well.**

"Sharpay will you..." Zeke Baylor began longing for the answer he wanted.

"No Zeke i will not go out with you for the billionth time today!" Sharpay Evans Snapped slamming shut her bright pink locker.

"But what if..." Zeke started.

"No Zeke i wont! i will NEVER go out with you...not if you were the last guy on earth i STILL wouldnt go out with you!" Sharpay said.

Zeke nodded but backed away anyways.

"Okay then ermm i have basketball practice...you can come watch me if..." Zeke began.

"I'm not coming to watch you Zeke...lets put it this way if i had to pick between death and watching you...I'd choose death...every time!"

Zeke nodded again and went round the corner off the basketball practice.

Sharpay groaned and opened her locker again.

"Why must he do this to me cant he take no for an answer!" She asked herself applying her lip gloss.

Sharpay slammed her Locker door closed and walked out the school doors of East high and got into her pink convertible.

Sharpay got into the drivers seat and pulled out her pink cell phone. She pressed number 4.

"Hello." Came a sweet voice from the other end of the phone.

"Gabriella we need to talk its about Zeke..he's asking me..again, i thought you said Troy would take care of it for me!" Sharpay angrily shouted down the phone.

"I thought he did! Oh Sharpay im sorry. I'll ask him again later if you want..." Gabriella sighed.

"No its okay Gabs i'll handle it now." Sharpay said.

"Okay but if you change your mind..."

"I know i know i'll ring or..somthing."

"See ya later Sharpay." Gabriella smiled.

"Bye Gabs." Sharpay said.

Hanging up her cell and fixing her hair in the mirror, Sharpay started the car up and drove home.

15 minutes later Sharpay was pratically running through her front door and up to her bedroom.

"Sharpay!!" Came a voice from the kitchen.

Sharpay groaned. She wanted to be alone right now. All day Zeke had been there asking her out and evey answer had been the same. No.

Sharpay swore she had used the word "No" more than 100 times that day.

"Im coming!" Sharpay shouted back and followed the voice off to the kitchen.

"Zeke called." Ryan Evans Said. Ryan Evans was Sharpay's twin brother and her best friend. Ryan was always their for Sharpay and always on her side. (well normally)

"AHHHHH WHY CANT HE LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sharpay screamed slamming her head down onto the kitchen counter.

"Dont you want to know what he wanted..." Ryan asked.

"Let me guess he said "Ask sharpay if she will go out with me please please ask her" Sharpay said imitating Zeke.

"Errr yeah kinda." Ryan answered.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Ryan smiled at her.

"Hey its just a crush he'll forget about it soon." He said in a soothing voice.

Sharpay rolled her eyes again.

"Just forget about it Ryan and if he calls again tell him to just leave me alone!!" Sharpay screamed.

Ryan nodded and Sharpay ran off to her room.

* * *

"Dude she will NEVER like you!" Chad Danforth told Zeke. They were at basketball practice and at the moment they were just fooling around,playing with the ball.

"She might one day..." Zeke said going off into a daydream.

"Yeah thats the 1st day of Never!" Chad smirked.

"I think they'd make a wonderful couple!" Jason said.

"Well good for YOU...wait..what are you jase...a girl "They'd make a wonderful couple"...you sound like Taylor!" Chad complained.

"I do not...i just think..." Jason began.

"Well wanna know what I think?" Chad asked smirking.

"Not really..." Jason replied.

"I think your whipped!" Chad interrupted.

"I am not!" Jason said.

Chad just smirked and shot the ball into the basketball hoop.

"Whatever you say dude..whatever you say! BUT Kelsie has you whipped!"

"HEY im not as whipped as Troy!" Jason complained.

Chad stood in thought for a moment.

"True...no one can be as whipped as him. Speaking of Troy...were is he?" Chad asked.

"It begins with a G and end with an A!" Zeke smiled.

Jason stood in deep thought.

"Begins with a G...Golf...no...Gear...No..." Jason murmured to himself.

"Gabriella!!" Chad shouted.

"Gabriella??...nah...it cant be that!" Jason sighed.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"And you got an A most your classes...how??" Chad asked.

Jason shrugged "I guess!"

"Well...your good at guessing." Zeke said.

"Thats what my Mom says!" Jason smiled.

"Okay are we gonna stand here talking or are we going to play!?" Chad asked.

"Play!" Zeke chuckled.

"Talk...?" Jason asked uncertainly.

Chad threw the ball off Jason and Jason quickly ducked.The ball hit Troy. Who was walking in at that very moment.

"OOPS" Chad shouted.

Jason,Chad and Zeke rushed over to Troy.

"You okay man?" Chad asked.

"Yeah fine. I think." Troy said rubbing his head.

"Good. Zeke pass the ball!" Chad ordered.

Zeke stood there in a trance.

"Zeke...dude!" Chad said waving a hand in front of his face in amusement.

"Im guessing somethings on his mind." Troy smirked.

"Yeah!" Chad smiled. "Sharpay Evans."

* * *

"SHARPAY EVANS!!" Taylor Mckessie screamed.

"TAYLOR MCKESSIE!" Sharpay copied.

"Sharpay just give him once chance please!" Taylor begged.

"NO okay i will NOT go out with Zeke Baylor!" Sharpay moaned.

"Whyyyyy!" Taylor complained.

"Because i dont want to!" Sharpay groaned stomping her foot on the floor.

"But..."

"NO buts Tay...i dont like him and im not going out with him." Sharpay said flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder.

"Please! Just once the after that you dont have to do it again!" Taylor begged for the third time that day.

Sharpay sighed and took in her image in her mirror. She was wearing a blue denim skirt with pink heels and a pink tube top.

She fixed her pink headband in her hair and allowed her curls to fall in down the side of her face.

"Well i suppose once wouldnt hurt..." Sharpay began.

"YES just once Sharpay once and thats it!!" Taylor smiled.

"Okay i..." Sharpay began but then stopped. She thought for a minute. She thought back to lava springs. She thought back to what happened after the talent show.

"No!" Sharpay said. " I dont want to!"

Taylor sighed.

"Sharpay what happened..you used to like Zeke so much..but after lava springs...what happened?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing!" Sharpay said.

"Okay." Taylor said giving in. "Im going to go now...just...call me in the morning please!"

Sharpay nodded "I will."

Taylor gave her a hug and left.

"Why Zeke...why did you say it?" Sharpay asked herself and flopped down onto her bed only to fall asleep and dream about that night. The night Zeke said it. The night Sharpay was about to become his girlfriend. The night thats haunts Sharpay til this day.


	2. Class with Miss darbus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and i am still very sad about this!! BUT i DO own some of the characters i made up ) I'll let you guess what ones i made up. I dont need to tell you.. that will waste my time and yours!**

**Previously: ****"Sharpay what happened..you used to like Zeke so much..but after lava springs...what happened?" Taylor asked.**

**"Nothing!" Sharpay said.**

**"Okay." Taylor said giving in. "Im going to go now...just...call me in the morning please!"**

**Sharpay nodded "I will."**

**Taylor gave her a hug and left.**

**"Why Zeke...why did you say it?" Sharpay asked herself and flopped down onto her bed only to fall asleep and dream about that night. The night Zeke said it. The night Sharpay was about to become his girlfriend. The night thats haunts Sharpay til this day.**

_flashback:_

_I don't know Gabby i mean i really really like him!" Sharpay blushed. Sharpay never admitted it but she had a big crush on Zeke but didnt know how to ask him out!_

_"Sharpay he likes you okay! Just go over there and ask him to hang out...like at the movies or something." Gabriella explained._

_Sharpay nodded and set off to the basketball court that was behind Lava springs. Dozens of thoughts ran through her head. Does Zeke really like me? Sharpay thought to herself. I mean i like him but what if he says no. Wait dont think like that Sharpay Gabby said he liked me and shes always right...isn't she._

_She stopped behind the gate and pulled her hair out of the neat bun it was in earlier letting the curls fly down her back. She was wearing a pink vest top and a pair of skinny denim jeans, with white sandals._

_Sharpay put her hand on the gate to open it but stopped as voices flew through the hair. Sharpay stood still. She could make out the voices. One was Chads. Who couldn't make out Chads voice. One was Troys. The last one was Zeke's. Sharpay opened the gate a little so she could look through without getting caught to hear what they were saying._

_Chad started talking. Zeke was laughing. Troy seemed board and Sharpay so him sit down and pull out his cell phone._

_Hes phoning gabby. Sharpay thought rolling her eyes. Sharpay put her attention back to Zeke and Chad as she didnt really want to hear what Troy was talking about._

_Zeke was talking this time, Chad was joining in. They were talking about some one but Sharpay didn't know who it was. Sharpay heard Zeke say her name._

_Sharpays heart sunk. How could he say all that about me! Sharpay thought to herself tears rolling down her cheeks. I thought he liked me! Sharpay ran off. She didn't know were she was going. She didnt care. For one she wanted to be aways from Zeke. Sharpay ended up in the yoga room. She sat down on a mat and burst into tears..._

_I hate him! She thought. And i always will._

* * *

"Class settle down! Now! Be quiet! Excuse me! SETTLE DOWN!!" Miss Darbus screamed at the class.

Everyone immediately settled down. All eyes focused on the teacher at the front of the classroom. Miss Darbus seemed pleased with her self.

"Okay...as i was saying before i was rudely interrupted by that clatter of noise that you lot call "conversation" That is not how a conversation should be. It should be about spreading your wings and finding yourself..." Miss Darbus started. Nobody listened. People were now either whispering to each other or sending notes.

Sharpay was one of the very few who was actually paying attention to Miss Darbus. That was until a note came flying onto her desk. Sharpay looked around in confusion.

_who gave me this??_ She thought to herself. She opened the note out and read it.

_Sharpay-_

_meet me at your locker after school we need to talk about something __VERY __important!!_

_LYL_

_Gabby_

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella. She nodded at her and Gabriella smiled to say she understood. Sharpay looked over at Zeke who was talking to Craig Bennet another person on the basketball team.

_Probably talking about how to make __Creme Brulée_**. **Sharpay thought to herself. Chad was hugging his basketball on his desk. He looked like he was asleep. Troy was poking Chad ever so often finding it amusing when Chad slapped his head thinking something was there. Taylor was talking to Kristen a girl from chemistry club. Gabriella was writing things down in a notebook. Kelsie was passing notes with Martha. Jason seemed interested in what Miss Darbus was saying and looked as if he was taking in every word. Ryan was starring out of the window smiling at the clouds and ever so often laughing at himself quietly.

_And im friends with this lot..._Sharpay thought to herself._Well nobodys perfect i suppose but they dont seem to be an intresting lot._

Sharpay smiled at herself and continued to listen to whatever Miss Darbus was on about.

"...Any question?" Miss Darbus finished. Jason slowly raised his hand. Everybody groaned at this. Usally whenever Jason had a question it would either be stupid or would make the teacher go on and on.Miss Darbus pointed at Jason.

"What does spreading your wings and finding yourself mean?" Jason asked.

"Well its a long story but..." Miss Darbus started. Everybody moaned at this and started throwing balls of paper off Jason. Miss Darbus just rolled her eyes.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall..." Chad all of a suddon screeched.

Everyone looked at him. Chad was still sleeping with his basketball. Miss Darbus walked over and tocuhed Chad.

"Mr danforth wake up!!" She screeched.

"5 more minutes Mom!!" Chad screamed back.

"DETENTION!!" Miss darbus said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Once she got home she was definetly taking a bath to calm herself.

* * *

_flashback:_

_"Sharpay whats wrong?" Zeke asked moving over to her._

_"Nothing just...Leave me alone Zeke i dont want to speak to you!" Sharpay said tears rolling down her eyes._

_"Sharpay...if somethings up...i wanna know." Zeke said putting a comforting hand around her shoulders._

_Sharpay shook it off._

_"Zeke Please just...leave me alone!" Sharpay said._

_"But Sharpay..."_

_"Zeke!! dont talk to me, dont touch me dont...just dont come near me ever again!" Sharpay screamed and walked off._

_"But Sharpay what did i do wrong!?" Zeke shouted._

_"You know exactly what you did wrong!" Sharpay shouted back and carried on walking._

_Zeke stood there in silence. what did i do? He thought. The laughing children were running past. People were fighting a splashing one another. Sharpay vanished as the children ran past her. One question still on Zekes mind._

_What did i do??_

**AN- Sorry for the short chapter lol! You will not know what Zeke said about Sharpay till later on in the story! Just thought i'd show u what sharpay heard (im not evil btw just have a gd err..brain..idk)**

**Keep ur Reviews coming!! give me feedback and stuff!!**


End file.
